1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to housing structures, and particularly to a housing structure of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Housings or housing structures of electronic devices are usually made of plastic, and manufactured by injection molding. Different kinds of plastic members or components need to be used to enclose functional members or components in the housing of the electronic devices during assembly, so the efficiency is relatively low. In addition, plastic housing is poorer in preventing electromagnetic interference and providing electronic protection as compared to a metal housing. However, manufacturing cost of metal housings is higher because the metal housing is usually manufactured by stamping and milling by CNC (computer numerical control) machine tools several times.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.